With the rise in living standards, televisions (TVs), set-top boxes, air conditioners and other household equipment (home devices) have become an indispensable part of people's daily lives. In order to enable users to more easily control home devices, usually each home device is equipped with one remote control, and one home device is controlled through one remote control.
Taking the TV as an example, the process of controlling the TV through the remote control of the TV may be as follows: there are a turn-on (power on) key, a turn-off (power off) key, a program selection key and other keys on the remote control of the TV. When the turn-on key of the remote control is pressed, the remote control will launch an infrared signal indicating the turn-on of the TV, and after receiving the infrared signal, the TV performs the turn-on operation.